


【路飞生贺/萨路】胸部按摩

by yxswlp



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxswlp/pseuds/yxswlp
Summary: 身为妹妹的路飞在发育期时总是嚷嚷着胸很痛，身为哥哥的萨博可谓是伤透了脑筋，最后才终于找到了一个解决办法：通过胸部按摩来缓解这种疼痛。只是按摩到了最后，好像有些偏离初衷了……
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	【路飞生贺/萨路】胸部按摩

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定：  
> 现代pa，艾斯不存在，只有萨博哥哥和路飞妹妹一起生活。  
> 打工上学还要养妹妹，真是辛苦呢，萨博君。
> 
> 警告：  
> 路飞性转，炼铜倾向注意。内容全是虚构，与现实无关！  
> 注：如果在现实中遇到这种情况请迅速报警。
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 单纯是为了炖肉而写的一篇，本来只是个小段子，但架不住写起来实在是太有感觉了，最后就写了1w3k+的字数。  
> 是分年龄阶段的肉。不要问我为什么没有十八岁的内容，想看的人多的话，以后我会写的。

十四岁  
每个进入青春期的女孩儿总会有一个困扰：乳房胀痛，严重时就连轻微的蹦跳都会带来剧烈的酸胀疼痛，而路飞尤其被这个问题困扰着。  
想要像青春期以前一样是再也不可能了，无论是俯趴在床上，还是扑向哥哥来个大大的拥抱，甚至是路飞一直喜欢的运动，都因为胸前不断变大还一直酸痛着的乳房而受到了阻碍。  
这一切让路飞无法不去厌恶自己身体的变化，以至于在变化产生的两个月之后，路飞蔫蔫儿的趴在餐桌上，对正在收拾桌上餐具的萨博抱怨着：“我真的好想把我胸口的两块肉切掉啊，萨博。”  
这发言着实把萨博吓了一跳，他搁下碗碟，紧张地看着妹妹烦恼的表情，小心翼翼地问着：“为什么，路飞？”  
路飞闭着眼睛哼哼着：“它们一直特别疼……而且我不知道胸部变大有什么用，反而妨碍我做各种事情……现在就连跟萨博抱抱，我都不敢太用力，因为会很痛。我为什么不可以像萨博一样，拥有平坦的胸？这不公平！”  
闻言，萨博深吸一口气，有点不知道说什么好了。他是男生，从来没有过路飞这样的烦恼，而面对路飞青春期的变化，他也会有点尴尬，虽然这并不能妨碍他喜欢路飞。  
他只是因为路飞的变化而逐渐意识到两人性别的差异而已。在某天清晨清醒时，他发现自己居然把路飞当做了性幻想的对象，一番又爽又罪恶的纠结之后，他默默的起床去清洗自己的内裤。已经二十岁了还会因为春梦而遗精，真厉害呢，萨博君。  
而此时，虽然他不知道该如何回应路飞的烦恼，却也没有选择逃避，只是郑重地向路飞承诺：“先忍一忍，好不好？虽然不能完全解决你的痛苦，但我会找到缓解它的方式的，相信哥哥吧。”  
路飞当然相信萨博，便再也不嚷嚷想要把胸切掉这种让萨博担心的言论了。而萨博也迅速找到了一种可以大概缓解疼痛的方式：胸部按摩。  
路飞当然学不会这种需要控制力道的精细活儿，在萨博把如何按摩的书拿给她之后，仅仅试了一次，她便不愿意再自己做了，理由是这么按摩的话胸会更痛。  
在路飞的好一番纠缠下，萨博终于松了口，答应自己来帮路飞按摩，他叮嘱着路飞：“如果这件事被别人知道的话，我们很可能就再也不能住在一起了……所以一定不要告诉别人，好吗？”  
路飞忙不迭的点头：“这件事是我和萨博的秘密，我知道的！”

于是当天晚上，在只开着一盏幽暗台灯的房间里，路飞光着上身躺在床上，而萨博则在一旁往掌心里倒着他买的植物精油。这玩意儿的价格真的很难让人相信里头居然只有这么一小瓶，但萨博还是咬咬牙买了——虽然这代表着在此之后他需要打的工又多了一份，毕竟这种按摩是要一直坚持的。  
把精油在掌心里抹匀，捂热，萨博这才抬眼看了一眼路飞的挺立在空气中的，随着呼吸缓缓起伏的一对鸽乳。  
在昏暗的灯光下，路飞胸前鼓起的两个小乳包实在是有点可爱过头了，那里的肤色相较于周围明显白皙得多，淡红色的小小的乳尖因为刚脱下胸罩的原因，被轻微的变形带来的疼痛刺激得硬成圆圆的一小粒，看得萨博下意识吞了吞口水。他有些狼狈的稍微移开了目光，只用余光注视着那里，以此来确认自己摸的位置没问题。  
用双手轻轻覆上两个小乳包，萨博将手上的精油轻柔的涂抹在上面，与此同时忍不住想着：路飞的胸部是可以用手掌完全包裹起来的大小，并且很柔软……说实话，真的好可爱。  
而青春期的乳房已经敏感到了，萨博仅仅只是涂抹精油而已，路飞就已经开始吃痛地吸起凉气来。萨博停下动作，有些抱歉的询问：“很痛吗？我会更小心一点的。”  
而路飞则是摇了摇头：“萨博的按摩已经比我自己做得舒服很多了……只是有一点点疼而已，只有一点点哦！我忍耐得住的！”  
萨博这才放下一点心来，双手不断打着旋轻柔抚摸，把捂热了的精油慢慢在路飞小小的乳房上抹匀。但待会儿要按摩穴位，不仔细看着是不可以的，萨博抿着嘴唇，铺垫了好一会儿的心理建设，这才将目光移向手掌覆盖着的地方。  
并不是他有多么喜欢这种尺寸乳房，他压根也没这种爱好，但只要一想到这对小小的乳房是路飞的，他就忍不住感觉到一种心脏都要被融化了可爱感。  
注视着笼罩在暖黄色灯光下的那对鸽乳，萨博屏住呼吸，抛却杂念，强迫自己忘掉自己按摩的对象是路飞之后，这才仔仔细细地找准穴位，用指尖力道适中地按压着。  
路飞咬住下嘴唇。虽然萨博的动作真的很小心，但第一次的按摩都无法避免的会有些痛，况且还是要按在乳房的周边，使得这份疼痛翻了几番。但路飞不想萨博担心，况且这疼痛也并不是不能忍耐。  
按摩完一个穴位，萨博的手掌就要再轻柔地打着旋抚摸几次路飞的乳房，使得血液流速加快一些。这样好一番折腾下来，半个小时过去了，路飞只觉得自己的胸被哥哥按摩得又热又麻，疼痛有没有减轻却暂时不知道。  
看着有些失望的路飞，萨博只得一边擦着手掌上多余的精油，一边安慰她：“这种按摩一两次是不会有效果的，长期按一按的话才应该会好一些。”  
“那以后就都拜托萨博啦！”路飞露出一个笑容。  
面对路飞闪闪发亮的眼睛，萨博无论如何也说不出拒绝的话，只得苦笑了一下，点了点头：“那就交给我吧。”

十五岁  
而当路飞在逐渐习惯了按摩时疼痛后，随着年龄的增长，她也越来越能感受到这种行为里所产生的快感。虽然她几乎不懂做爱这方面的事情，并不明白这种感觉代表什么，但每次按摩结束后，她的全身都会陷入一种软绵无力的状态，私处也好像怪怪的，让人想要并起腿来使劲磨蹭一会儿。  
这种情况一直持续到了某一天按摩结束后，路飞半夜从梦中惊醒，浑身上下浮着一层薄汗，整个人躁动不堪，私处不断地流出些什么，黏黏糊糊的难受至极，阴蒂也充着血，硬硬地让人不舒服。当然，她不知道什么叫阴蒂，也不知道私处黏糊糊的流出来的东西是什么，她只知道自己的下面现在难受的要命，泛着她这一阵子一直很熟悉的瘙痒和空虚感，唯一的区别就是，现在的这种瘙痒与空虚较平日来讲强烈得多，使得她根本无法入睡。  
路飞在床上翻滚了好一会儿，实在是睡不着，这才抱着自己的枕头，跑到了隔壁，推开哥哥卧室的门。  
“萨博……。”路飞轻轻推了推熟睡中的萨博，试图把他叫醒，索性萨博的睡眠一向很浅，他揉着眼睛从床上坐了起来，看向了床边的路飞：“怎么了，路飞？”  
“我身体有些不舒服，睡不着。”路飞小声的说着：“虽然我不想叫醒你，但我真的很难受……萨博能不能帮我看一下？”  
“身体不舒服？是发烧了吗？”萨博一下就从睡意中挣脱了出来。他伸手打开了床头的台灯，把光线调到人眼可以视物的程度，眯着眼睛看向路飞的脸。  
她的脸颊红扑扑的，睡得有些凌乱的短发乱翘着，一双大眼睛漾满了水光，正有点可怜巴巴的注视着他，萨博愣住了，他居然觉得此刻的路飞看上去有点色情。  
“我不是发烧，因为没有头疼。我只是觉得不舒服而已……。”路飞小声地说，露出了一个有些不知道该怎么描述的表情。  
萨博掀开被子下了床，把灯光调得亮了一些，拉着路飞让她坐在床头，而后他在她面前半跪了下来，抬头仰视着她的脸，露出一个安抚的微笑：“既然不知道该怎么说，那路飞可以用手指一下不舒服的位置，再描述一下感觉。如果我也不知道是什么问题的话，明天我就带路飞去医院看看，好吗？”  
路飞点了点头，断断续续地描述着她的感受：“萨博，我觉得我全身都在发热，搞得我有些兴奋，又有点烦躁，根本就睡不着。”随后她用手指点了点自己双腿间的位置，继续抱怨着：“而且我这里真的好难受哦，黏黏糊糊的，又有点痒，还有个地方一直硬硬的，不太舒服。”  
萨博直接愣住了，不如说他直接懵了。他半跪着僵在了路飞面前，好一会儿才发出一个代表疑问的音节：“……啊？”  
“就是，哎呀。”路飞以为他还是没懂自己的意思，便果断掀开了睡裙的下摆，利索的将自己的内裤褪了下来，张开双腿将自己的私处大大方方的袒露给自家哥哥看。在她看来，这种隐私的地方给别人看或许会让她不太舒服，但给萨博看的话是绝对没问题的：“就是这里，你看嘛，萨博，这种透明的粘液到底是从哪里渗出来的？我明明没有尿床，绝对没有过！”  
萨博盯着路飞袒露给他的私处，一时间什么话也说不出来了。小时候一起洗澡的时候互相也不是没有看见过，但谁也不会朝那个方面去想，而稍微长大一些时，萨博便刻意将视线从那里避开，下意识的不去看路飞的身体。等再大一些时，萨博便拒绝跟路飞一起洗澡了，虽然路飞抗议了很久，却还是在他的反复镇压下慢慢地习惯了自己一个人洗澡。  
而以看待喜欢的人的视角去看路飞的私处，这对于萨博来讲还是第一次，这也使得他根本无法第一时间将视线从那上面移开。路飞的阴毛稀稀疏疏的，整个性器泛着一种淫靡的肉红色，挂着层水淋淋的光泽。  
萨博看得清楚，她的阴蒂肿成了一颗大红豆的模样，硬邦邦的支棱在上方，视线向下移，萨博瞧见了暴露在灯光下的，小小的花穴口。它正微微收缩着，不断往外吐着更多的透明淫水，淫水向下流淌，浸湿了更下面的会阴处，而后蔓延隐没进了臀缝中。而萨博在这个距离观察路飞的私处，甚至可以闻到一股淡淡的酸甜香气，那是属于女性的荷尔蒙味道，这香气弄得萨博有点微微的眩晕。  
而路飞这会儿还是意识不到危险，继续添油加醋着。她的手伸了过来，用食指点了点自己肿大的阴蒂，皱起眉头撒娇一样的抱怨着：“就是这里，有点胀胀的，硬得难受。这个要怎么办啊，萨博？”  
萨博深吸了一口气，他觉得此刻已经完全硬起来的自己简直就是个禽兽。他的妹妹仿佛像是一个从未吃过夏娃的禁果的人类一样，在性这一方面懵懂且坦率到了一个可怕的地步，这使得他非常不安。他其实有一直在想该如何教导路飞这方面的知识，却因为不知道该如何开口就一直耽搁了此事，直到现在，他才知道当初犹豫此事的自己是多么的愚蠢。  
无论如何，在却没有和路飞成为恋人之前，在路飞成年之前，他是不可能跟路飞做爱的，绝对不可能。但教导她如何去解决自己的生理需求，萨博却乐意至极。  
他叹了口气，有些无奈的站起身坐到了路飞旁边，将她抱进了自己的怀里，拉开她的双腿摆出一个敞开的姿势，迎着台灯的光线，他将下巴搁在路飞的肩膀上，示意她跟着他的视线一起向下看：“路飞，你会难受只是正常的生理现象而已，到了你这个年纪，有这种需求是正常的……我教你一次，下次你就自己来做，可以吗？”  
路飞懵懂的点了点头，她低头看着萨博的手伸向了自己的私处，手指轻轻捏住了肿起来的阴蒂，不紧不慢的揉弄了起来。  
霎时间，有一种奇怪的感觉传遍了全身，路飞全身都僵住了，下意识就想要并拢双腿，却被萨博眼疾手快的拉开：“别并上，好好看看我是怎么做的，乖。”  
于是路飞只能忍住并上腿的冲动靠在萨博的怀里，低着头去看他是怎样抚慰自己的。从萨博揉捏的地方传来了一阵又一阵让人有些难以忍受的不适感，像是要烧起来一样的摩擦感，但这不适中却又夹杂着一丝隐隐的舒服，惹得路飞皱起了眉头咬住下唇，一边认真感受着那一丝逐渐积累起来的快感，一边注视着萨博修长的手指捏弄着自己的私处。  
那丝快感很快就积累到了某种程度，在萨博的不断捏弄下，路飞的身体忽然颤抖了两下，不受控制的向前挺了挺身体。她有些不知所措的瞪大了眼睛，惊奇又舒服的唔嗯了两声，而后重新倒回萨博怀里，平复着急促的呼吸。她的花穴也跟着收缩了两下，再次吐出一股淫液，悬出一条透明的水线缓缓滴落到地板上。  
经历了人生第一次高潮的路飞有点犯懒，可她的身体却还叫嚣着需要更多的快感，这使得萨博在用抽纸给她擦了擦流下来的淫水，而后想把她从怀抱里放下来时，手腕却被路飞握住了，而后被再次放在了她的私处上。路飞侧头蹭了蹭萨博的颈窝，语气软软的撒着娇：“我还想再来一次，萨博，那个好舒服哦……你再摸摸我嘛，好不好？”  
萨博向来没有办法拒绝路飞的撒娇，但是他却是要保证路飞以后是可以自己解决的。于是他抽回了手，反过来把着路飞自己的手按在她的私处上，用手指点了点她的阴蒂：“你自己试试看？如果不学会的话，以后不是很麻烦么。”  
路飞相当不满意的撇了撇嘴巴，却还是妥协了。于是在萨博的注视下，她用手指捏住了自己的阴蒂，学着萨博的手法，开始自慰。  
揉捏了好一会儿，路飞却完全感觉不到萨博给她摸时的那种快感，不，其实是能感觉到的，可自己做和别人帮忙的敏感的程度绝对是天壤之别，况且路飞揉了没一会儿就嚷嚷着手酸。  
对于擅长追逐快乐，永远会为自己的兴趣而乐意冒任何险的路飞来讲，体验到了更好的，更舒适的方式之后，有条件的情况下却要她退而求其次，这是绝对不可能的事。  
所以摸了没一会儿之后，她就收回了自己的手，耍赖一样的再次握住了萨博的手腕贴住自己的私处，双腿并拢紧紧夹住他的手掌，而后侧过头继续蹭着萨博的颈窝：“我不会做这个，帮帮我嘛萨博……我好难受，我想要你摸我……不是你的话就不可以！”  
萨博不想承认他被最后一句话取悦到了，即使路飞说出这句话的时候是无心的，人类的劣根性在面对喜欢的人时总是会暴露无遗。而路飞紧紧将他的手夹在她的私处不让他离开，面对喜欢的人这样直白的邀请，萨博无论如何也没办法淡定自若的拒绝。  
于是他叹了口气，再一次的向路飞妥协了。当然这绝对不是最后一次，无数次的妥协还在以后的日子中等着他。所以完全可以说，路飞现在这样有些娇纵的性格绝对是萨博自己宠出来的。  
萨博转头，亲了亲路飞的发顶，低声说：“哥哥再教你一种更舒服的方法……但是以后，你就不可以跟别人这样做，也不可以把这里露给别人看……可以吗？”他的手掌被夹住，中指刚好是贴住路飞的花穴的，于是他意有所指的动起了手指，蘸着滑腻的淫水，轻轻地贴着那处前后滑动着手指。  
闻言，路飞的眼睛惊喜地亮了起来，她张开双腿配合萨博的手指对她的抚摸，同时用力点了点头，凑过去响亮的亲了一口萨博的侧脸，咧出一个大大的笑：“放心吧，我只要萨博一个人这样子摸我！”  
萨博深吸一口气，咬牙：我忍得已经很辛苦了，你为什么还要这样诱惑我？

将路飞从怀里放了下去，让她坐回床边张开双腿，而萨博也再次蹲回了床前。路飞大张着双腿，脚尖勉强能够点住地面，而萨博蹲下的高度虽然有点高了，却也不是不能亲吻到路飞的性器。裙子的下摆有点碍事了，萨博将它掀起，放在了路飞的手中：“这个就拜托你咯，路飞。”  
路飞捏着布料露出一个笑容：“交给我吧！”说着，她抬起手，将布料叼进了自己的嘴巴里，垂着眼睛注视着萨博的下一步举动。  
萨博倒是没再拘谨了，已经决定要帮路飞解决性欲的需求，他反倒是不着急了，一双深蓝的眼睛再次盯住了路飞的私处，欣赏一般的慢慢瞧着。他的距离很近，滚烫的鼻息尽数打在了路飞敏感的私处上，炙得她有些着急了，叼着睡裙下摆含含糊糊得道：“萨博，你在看什么？”  
“没什么，我只是觉得你这里很好看，想再多看两眼。”萨博诚恳的回答了她的问题，而后便不再磨蹭，路飞也确实等不了了。他侧过头张口含住了她最敏感的阴蒂，不断用舌头挑弄磨蹭着。  
路飞被他出乎意料之外的举动惊到了，她下意识把手按在了萨博金色的脑袋上，却又舍不得真的用力去抓他的头发，想要并拢的双腿也早就被萨博抓住了，被不容置疑的好好按在两旁。  
于是明明双手自由，路飞却还是只能任由萨博含着她的阴蒂，用舌头不断挑弄着。比手指的捏弄还要强烈的快感迫使她弯下了腰，嘴巴里叼着衣服模模糊糊的呻吟，感受着又麻又爽的快感由那枚小小的阴蒂过电一般传导向全身。  
萨博好像很喜欢这种慢条斯理的逗弄，他轻轻叼住口中的小圆粒，而后绷紧舌尖，用力且缓慢地去碾磨舔弄路飞的阴蒂，搞的路飞都快哭出来了。被这样刺激着阴蒂，似乎要把整个私处燃烧掉的灼热摩擦感绝对要比快感更加强烈，但最让路飞难过的是，这种灼热的摩擦感退去之后，更加汹涌的欲火便会涌上来。被这样舔阴蒂能不能高潮不知道，但再这样被多舔两下，路飞觉得自己会更先一步疯掉。  
她委屈的哼唧了两声，不再乖乖叼着睡裙的下摆，她张了口，任由裙摆落下来罩住了哥哥的头，而后委屈的跟哥哥撒着娇：“萨博，不要再这么舔那里了，我好难受，我觉得我的下面更痒了……”  
萨博被迎头的黑暗弄得愣了一下，也懒得去管。在听了路飞的话之后，他才明白过来，自己这种舔舐方式不是很适合做给一个初次尝试性爱的女孩儿，于是他松了口，安抚性的亲了亲被舔得不住轻颤的阴蒂：“抱歉，路飞，我也是第一次做这个……不舒服的话可以告诉我。”  
“没关系的，萨博……但是你为什么要用嘴巴？那里明明好脏的。”这会儿路飞才来得及问出自己心中所想。  
“是路飞的话，我就不觉得脏了……而且你的这里有股香气，很好闻。”萨博这样回答了路飞，而后再次探出舌头，舔了上去。这次他倒是不再针对某一个地方重点刺激了，他选择照顾到路飞私处的每个角落，湿热的舌头不断在她的私处滑动着，舔得路飞又痒又舒服。平心而论，对于第一次的路飞来讲，这样温和的，慢慢积累增加的快感才更能让她接受，让她感觉到舒适。  
而萨博被裙摆笼罩住头部之后虽然看不见眼前有些什么，但毫无疑问，裙摆中路飞身体的香气随着他的舔弄越来越浓了，这使他便也没有了把裙摆重新掀开的想法，说实话，闻着这股香气，他觉得自己的下面快要硬得爆掉了。  
仔仔细细舔了一遍路飞的私处，把黏糊糊的淫水全部吃下肚，这会儿萨博倒是有些不满足了，他又亲了亲颤颤巍巍挺立着的阴蒂，而后来到下面，舌尖轻轻抵住缓缓向外流着淫水的花穴口，不紧不慢的贴着那处磨蹭着。他能感觉到花穴颤抖得更欢了，路飞有些颤抖的声线也在此刻传来：“呐，萨博，你舔的那个地方感觉怪怪的……好痒，但是真的好舒服……。”  
萨博忍不住笑了笑：“你喜欢我舔这里吗？”说着，他用舌尖顶住路飞的花穴口，试探着轻轻往里刺戳。路飞被他戳得呻吟了一声，穴里颤抖着冒出一股淫水来，刚巧被萨博张口接住，没能喝到的部分，萨博用嘴唇用力在花穴口吮吸了一下，啵得一声，伴随着响起的还有路飞的一声不知所措的尖叫。  
“我喜欢，好喜欢……那里好舒服，但我还想要更多……萨博，再用力一点，再多亲亲我，呜啊。……”路飞闭着眼睛，喃喃着回答他的话。  
她被萨博施与的快感所俘获了，可她的身体现在想要的并不是这种照顾不到重点的快感，虽然很舒服，但她却更想再来一次刚刚经历过的高潮了。可虽然她知道自己想要什么，但如何去得到，这却是她现在完全不了解的事。  
虽然路飞没有明说，但萨博也从她的话语中听出了她对于高潮的渴望，而路飞想要的，萨博从来都会有求必应。于是他不再犹豫，舌尖再次顶住了花穴口，缓缓地插了进去。  
路飞下意识的缩紧了穴口，吮吸住了侵略进来的舌头。她的穴道还是第一次进入异物，这是她除了感觉到一丝难耐的快感之外，还有一点异物感。索性舌头不长也不粗，对于她这样的处子来讲是刚刚好的启蒙工具。  
萨博将舌尖插进去了一些又拔出来，反复这样模拟着性器抽插的动作，略微粗糙的舌苔来回摩擦着敏感的穴口，带来的激烈快感使得路飞根本忍不住口中的呻吟声。  
在她看不见的裙摆下面，萨博在为她口交着，以她完全想象不到的方式带给她陌生的快感，使她几乎就要尖叫出声。  
萨博能感觉得到被他这样舔弄着的路飞是有多爽，她的穴道紧紧吸着他的舌头，而在他每一次得寸进尺地将舌头往更深的位置探进时，穴道都会欢喜的任他插进来，同时沁出更多的水来回馈给他。  
就这样用舌头插了没一会儿，路飞就抽搐着绞紧了萨博探进自己身体里的舌头，穴道又咕叽一声，涌出一大股淫水来。萨博费力地抽回舌头，吮住还在不断抽搐着往外冒水的穴道，仔仔细细地将东西舔舐干净，又用力吸住穴口，企图将里面还没流出来的部分也吸个干净。  
而路飞已经陷入了与第一次完全不同的激烈的高潮中，整个人都僵住了，沉浸在这无与伦比的快感中无法自拔。她第一次感受到世界上还有如此舒服的事，仅仅只需要哥哥的唇舌施与私处一番舔弄，便能得到比吞咽食物还要激烈百倍的快感。  
当她从这激烈的快感中回过神来时，她已经被抱上了床，整个人埋在了被子里，身体疲惫的像是马上就要睡过去，第一次经历这种激烈高潮的她此刻真的太累了。萨博从她的背后把她拥抱进怀里，亲了亲她的耳朵：“睡吧。”  
路飞迷迷糊糊嗯了一声，就这样睡了过去。  
在这之后，萨博一手抱着怀里的人，一手握住了自己的肉棒迅速撸动着，最后他将肉棒隔着手掌抵住路飞的屁股，喘息着射了出来。

十六岁  
在此之后，得了趣的路飞便再也不可能安安分分的只接受萨博做给她的胸部按摩了，每次忍耐到按摩做完之后，她都会抓住萨博的手不让他离开，而后进行第二轮的按摩。  
某次她耍赖用身体将哥哥压在自己的床上，要他帮自己按摩一下由于淫水泛滥而变得黏黏糊糊的下面。  
萨博当然只得答应她。他吻了吻妹妹的额头，双手捧着妹妹的屁股把她往上抱了抱，保证她不会碰到自己已经半硬起来的下体，这才撩开她的裙摆，内裤都不脱了，直接将底下的布料往旁边一撩，然后摸索到花穴口的位置，轻轻将手指顶了进去。  
趴在他怀里的路飞是刚好与他脸对着脸的，于是路飞无论露出怎样的表情，萨博都可以看的一清二楚。他的手指插在妹妹黏糊糊又紧致的穴道里，只需要轻轻转动手指，便能感觉到怀里的身体不断地散发出热量并且微微颤抖着。萨博缓缓的抽送着手指，并不刻意去顶她的敏感点，只是偶尔才照顾到那里，轻轻地上戳一两下，但路飞已经在他的这种爱抚下露出溃不成军的表情。  
手指在穴道里通常是越插越滑，萨博不知道路飞是个淫水很多的特例，还是所有女孩都是这样，但仅仅只是插了一会儿，路飞穴里的水就能一点点滴落到他的小腹上，浸湿他的衣服，这着实有点色情过头了。  
“路飞……被我这样摸，你就这么舒服吗。”萨博注视着趴在他身上的路飞脸上露出的痴迷又难耐的表情，觉得自己的心跳也跟着快了起来。  
“舒服……萨博的手指真的好棒……。”路飞喘着气，低下头来不住的啄吻萨博的嘴唇：“萨博的舌头也很棒，哪一个我都好喜欢，呜啊……萨博，喜欢……。”  
这么敏感，等到你成年时我们上本垒的话，岂不是插两下你就要高潮一次？萨博这样想着，看着近在咫尺不住吻着他嘴唇的路飞，到底还是抹去了这种过早的担忧。他回吻了一下路飞的嘴唇，低声引导着连接吻都还不懂的妹妹：“路飞，把舌头伸出来，嘴巴张开……”  
路飞顺从的这样做了，接着萨博空闲的那只手便轻轻按住了她的后脑把她往下压，侧过头吻住了妹妹的嘴唇。轻轻舔舐吮吸着路飞伸出的舌头，一点一点的剥夺她口中的氧气，同时返还以快感。这个吻才刚过半，萨博的手指就被路飞高潮后的穴道抽搐着绞紧了，萨博停下了手指，唇齿却还是不断地舔舐啃咬着路飞的唇舌，吞下她所有的呻吟。  
路飞鼻息粗重，一边沉浸在高潮中，一边迷迷糊糊同萨博接着吻。她很爱这样与萨博的唇齿相交，能让她体验到更多来自萨博的温柔的爱意，哥哥湿热的唇舌和他呼吸间清冽的荷尔蒙气息也叫她对与哥哥接吻这件事更加着迷了。  
被放开唇舌的时候，路飞的舌头忘记收回去，从萨博的嘴巴里抽出来时还牵着一丝口水。她觉得自己的嘴唇和舌头都麻麻的，而这个亲吻也让她的私处重新痒了起来。  
萨博的手指还搁在里面没有抽走，却为了留出休息的时间给她也没有再动作，路飞喘着气，缩紧穴道，自己摆动着腰去吞吐萨博的手指。萨博有些惊讶她的无师自通，便也放任了她的主动，配合她的吞吐随意调整角度向里顶去。  
这一次的路飞似乎更加敏感了一点，是因为那个吻吗？萨博这样想着，近距离瞧着路飞脸上的那个爽得快要哭出来的表情，觉得自己有点忍不住了。可爱的有点过分了吧？萨博想着，同时在路飞的叫声越来越急切，摆腰的速度也越来越快的时候，忽然抽出了自己的手指，抱着怀里的人轻轻翻了个身将她压在下面。  
就算被抽出手指，路飞的屁股还在不住的颤抖着，她咬住了自己嘴唇委屈的哼出了声，从即将要达到的高潮回落，她简直要忍耐不住的尖叫起来。而萨博也没让她难受太久，他亲了一下她颤抖着的乳尖，便整个人下移，双手压住路飞的腿根把她摆出一个敞开的姿势，他拨开内裤，啄了一口不断收缩着往外冒水的花穴，在路飞颤抖着闷哼出声时，将自己的舌头顶了进去。  
唇舌舔弄穴道的水声在房间内滋滋作响，却无论如何也盖不过路飞煽情的哭叫声。她觉得自己的私处要在萨博的舔弄下融化成一滩水了。快感过载，烧得她有些恐惧，她想把双腿并拢起来，缓一缓这过于直接的快感，却被萨博有力的手臂挡住，继续用唇舌不断侵犯她的私处。  
“不要，不要舔了……萨博，呜呜……我好像要，要尿出来了……”路飞胡乱摇着头，露出一个快要哭了的表情，爽得浑身都在抖：“萨博，萨博……唔啊啊啊啊啊！”  
她的花穴猛地抽搐了一下，一股温热的淫水从她的穴道里射了出来，就像嘘嘘时的小水柱一般。萨博忙不迭用唇舌接住，而后轻柔的吮吸亲吻着她不住颤动的花穴口，以此来延长她的高潮时间。  
从穴内涌出的大量的淫水萨博一时间是没法完全吃掉的，也就漏得到处都是。直到路飞终于颤抖着吹完了水，萨博的嘴唇才从花穴上离开，转而温柔的亲吻舔吮着路飞的整个私处，乃至会阴和臀缝里挂着的淫水，都被他舔吮的一干二净。  
路飞整个人都软在了床上，她喘着气，身体还在不住地抽搐着。萨博忙活了这么久也觉得舌头有点酸了，他擦了擦嘴，而后将路飞已经被淫水浸得黏黏糊糊的内裤脱了下来。抽纸给她擦干净屁股上粘着的粘液后，他将她的双腿并拢放好，将她的裙摆拉下来，而后替她盖好被子。  
他俯下身看着还没从激烈的快感中缓过神来，身体偶尔还会抽搐一下的路飞，忍不住笑了起来，低头吻了吻她的额头：“晚安，做个好梦。”

十七岁  
后面逐渐适应了快感，不会再在高潮之后就直接睡过去的路飞当然也有考虑过一些问题：这之后萨博都去了哪儿？以及，为什么萨博不像她一样，渴求这种被爱抚的快感？……明明她也是可以这样做给萨博的。  
这些疑问路飞有问出口过，可都被萨博微笑着将话题带了过去。她每一次都会被轻易地忽悠开，却又在事后反应过来自己好像还没得到答案。  
直到她十七岁的那年，某天晚上按摩结束之后，她有些累了，于是就闭上眼睛假寐。萨博亲了亲她的额头，以为她已经睡着了，便没有再起床去卫生间解决问题。对于他来讲，仅仅是把路飞抱在怀里，撸动肉棒时的快感都会强烈许多。  
他将已经硬成滚烫的一根的肉棒从内裤中拉了出来，轻轻抵在路飞掩在睡裙下的柔软臀肉上，而后将鼻尖抵住路飞蓬松的头发，深吸了一口气，开始自给自足。  
路飞闭着眼睛，感觉到有一根又硬又烫的东西戳着自己的屁股，而萨博搂着她的怀抱逐渐开始变热。她听得见哥哥越发粗重的呼吸声，和哥哥的身体微微的抖动。  
她悄悄将手向后移，快速又轻巧的抓住了戳在自己屁股上的那根滚烫的东西，而后慢慢地转过身来，朝僵住的萨博眨眨眼睛：“萨博在做什么？”  
“……你醒了？”萨博艰难的咽了咽口水。  
“我没有睡着……我不是故意要骗你的，萨博。”路飞凑过去，舔了舔萨博的嘴角。她感觉到手里那根东西猛地颤动了一下，似乎涨得更大了些。  
“抱歉，是我的问题 ……路飞，你先把手放开，好不好。”萨博闷哼一声，拉住她的手腕，要把她的手从自己的肉棒上拿下来。  
“我不，萨博。我为什么不可以帮你做按摩？”路飞握着萨博的手稍微用力了点，来抗衡萨博想要拉开她手腕的力道。萨博被她捏得倒吸一口气，好歹是不敢继续再用力拉她了，他还想等到成年把路飞吃到嘴，这会儿就被捏废了的话就太遗憾了：“路飞，轻点儿……我不拉你的手腕了，你自己放开，好不好？”  
“可是我放开的话萨博就会又跑掉！我不放开。”路飞稍微松了点手劲，却依旧坚持着自己的观点。  
为什么你在这种事情上的直觉会这么准？萨博无奈了，也止不住的感觉到小腹发虚。被喜欢的人握住最脆弱且敏感的地方，他这会儿才是真的舒服的有点眩晕，却依然劝道：“听话，路飞……你才17岁，现在还没到你做这个的时候。”  
“不是才啊！娜美说我已经是可以谈恋爱的年纪了！”路飞抗议着：“17岁的话，用手跟嘴巴帮萨博不是可以的么？我想要萨博舒服，我想要萨博因为我舒服，不可以吗！”  
“……不，你不可以谈恋爱，哥哥不允许！……不对，现在这个不是重点，重点是——”萨博深吸一口气，把额头抵在路飞的额头上，低声解释着：“我怕我忍不住……我不想伤害你。”  
“可我不觉得萨博会伤害我，萨博是全世界最温柔的哥哥，不是吗。”路飞抬起一只手捧住萨博的脸颊，盯着他近在咫尺的眼睛，露出一个笑容：“就算萨博真的伤害了我，我也不会讨厌萨博的……永远都不会。”  
萨博发出了一声被击中的闷哼。他捂住自己乱跳的心脏，凑过去吻住了她的嘴唇：“你永远都这么会说话……”  
唇齿交缠着，发出粘腻的水声，萨博把着路飞的手，引导她在自己的肉棒上上下撸动着。女孩儿滑嫩细腻的小手所带来的触感跟自己的手相比是截然不同的，况且这是路飞的手，对于他来讲，心理上的快感是绝对要超出肉体的快感的。  
萨博亲吻着路飞甜软的嘴唇，感受着路飞摩擦他的肉棒时那生涩的技巧，痛苦又甜蜜的皱起了眉头：他是觉得很舒服，可这样的力道与速度，路飞就算帮他摸个通宵他也不可能射出来。  
好一会儿，当他们的唇齿分离时，萨博喘着气抵住了路飞的额头：“路飞……换个方式帮我好不好？这样我没有办法高潮。”  
路飞乐意至极的点着头：“萨博要我做什么都可以哦。”  
萨博的手于是向下摸去。路飞刚刚高潮时出的淫水萨博还没来得及帮她擦掉，此刻她的双腿间都是黏糊糊一片，做润滑刚刚好。  
“路飞，你先坐起来……”

被萨博摆弄着，路飞跪在了床上，抬手扶住了床头的墙壁，而萨博从她的身后拥抱住了她，将肉棒缓缓插进了她并拢的双腿间，紧紧贴着她腿根和私处的皮肤。  
下体被滚烫的肉棍熨帖着，路飞舒服得缩了缩穴口，却也不觉得这种行为有哪里色情。她根本不知道真正做爱的方式是怎么样的，也不觉得被哥哥这样用肉棒抵着私处摩擦是多么危险的事，但她喜欢极了萨博揽着她腰的手臂，和打在她耳侧的粗重吐息。  
“我动了哦，路飞。”萨博亲着她的耳朵。  
他的一只手抬起握住了路飞胸前的软肉，轻轻向前一下一下揉捏着。他其实知道路飞的乳房已经基本不会再胀痛了，日常的举动其实都看得出来，可每次他询问时，路飞都会摆出一个很明显的“我在撒谎”的表情，跟他说那里还是很痛，还需要继续按摩。  
由于这样长期的按摩，所以萨博真的很清楚怎么样摸路飞的胸能让她感觉到舒服。从根部握住，然后又缓又重地向前捋，最后再不轻不重的捏一下翘起的小巧乳头，这是让路飞绝对没有办法抗拒的摸法。  
与此同时他抽动被路飞夹在腿间的肉棒，不断地前后进出着，并试图调整角度向上撞击，次次都争取要贴着路飞的私处磨蹭过去。他希望路飞也能在这种行为里感觉到快感，而不是只有他一个人在享受。  
路飞也确实感觉到了快感。她被萨博揉弄她乳房的手法搞的有些发抖，快感使得她全身发麻，迫不得已，她只好将额头抵在手臂上，用手臂撑住墙，才能保证自己不直接软倒下去。  
而萨博刻意撞击着她私处的肉棒也戳得她根本止不住呻吟声。粗壮又滚烫的东西快速且用力地碾磨过她的阴唇，擦过她凸起的阴蒂，有时撞得猛了，花穴都可以感受到肉棒摩擦过去的热度。微微的快意从两人贴在一起摩擦的地方传来，简直叫人欲罢不能。她能感觉得到自己花穴里又渗出了熟悉的湿意，积蓄一会儿之后就缓缓地从穴道里流淌了下来，尽数流进她并起的双腿间，落在她哥哥的肉棒上。  
“萨博……唔……这样做真的好舒服……。”路飞垂着脑袋喘着气，低低的呻吟。  
“哥哥也很舒服……路飞的腿真的好棒。”萨博也喘着气，不断往她的双腿间挺着腰。他的两只手都已经摸到了路飞的胸前，此刻正一手捏着一个乳房，不断地揉弄着，逼得路飞穴里的水流得更欢了。  
路飞简直要爱死萨博揉捏她的胸的手法了，平日里无论自己怎么折腾都没有感觉的软肉，只要被萨博捏住了根部向上捋动，那种过电一般的快感都会让她忍不住想要夹紧双腿，以免穴里的水流得太多，把内裤弄湿。  
而除此之外，被握住乳房，如同揉捏面团一样在她胸前来回揉按的方式也让她喜欢的要命，不过她最喜欢的，还是萨博用指尖揉捏她的乳头。更用力一些的话，就会有疼痛感混杂着刺激的快感传遍全身，经常会刺激得她连阴蒂都充血站立起来，非得要萨博给她亲一亲，舔一舔才能好。  
而此刻她被上下夹击着，一边被揉捏胸前的软肉，一边被用力摩擦着私处和腿根，温吞的快感侵袭了她的全身，使得她的喘息声越发的甜了。萨博被她可爱的声音刺激的心跳更快了，忍不住低下头叼住她的耳廓，用牙齿细细地磨蹭着。  
“萨博，呜啊……萨博……我快要到了，唔……。”路飞小声哼哼着。  
“那就高潮吧，路飞……呼……”萨博加快了在她腿间抽插的速度，将龟头抵住她的阴蒂，小幅度的快速磨蹭着。  
“唔……嗯……”路飞被他磨蹭上了高潮。她的身体轻轻颤抖了起来，花穴也抽搐着，渗出了一大股水液浇在萨博的肉棒上，萨博低喘了一口气，迅速把肉棒从她的腿间抽了出来，龟头抵住她柔软的臀肉，快速给自己打了两下，而后低吼一声将精液射在她的臀肉上。  
萨博搂着路飞的腰低喘着，好一会儿才回过神来。就算没有插入，可能以这种方式跟路飞相互取悦，也能让他感觉到巨大的满足。  
路飞摸了摸已经从她的屁股流到了大腿上的精液，粘了一些到她的手指上，而后她将手指放进嘴里舔了舔，咂咂嘴之后皱起了脸：“萨博流出来的水好难吃哦。”  
“……这是精液，路飞。”萨博眼睁睁看着她面不改色的吃掉自己射出的东西，差点没立刻再次硬起来：“……精液是能制造小宝宝的东西。”  
路飞立刻睁大眼睛：“那我现在有小宝宝了？”  
“不，只是吃掉的话，不会有的。”萨博好笑的凑过去亲了亲她的嘴唇：“放松点，你还是未成年，让你怀上小宝宝这种事，至少现在我是绝对不会做的。”  
“唔……”路飞搂住了萨博的脖子，抱住他：“那萨博以后会让我怀上小宝宝吗。”  
“你想要的话。”萨博亲了亲她的额头。  
“好！”路飞露出一个高兴笑容来，而后她的手向下伸去，握住了萨博又一次硬起来的肉棒，眨眨眼睛：“那我们再来按摩一次吧？”

这样的按摩一直持续到了路飞18岁生日那天，因为在路飞成年之后，两人便不再需要按摩这个借口了。  
但在此期间，一周两次的按摩两人几乎从未间断过。要路飞来讲胸部胀痛是否真的通过按摩而有所减轻，其实她也说不上来，但由于不间断的按摩，她的胸部发育出了一个惊人的尺寸倒是不争的事实。  
萨博几乎是看着妹妹的乳房一点点发育长大的，毕竟都是他在帮着按摩。说实话，成就感是有的，但他也确实很讨厌二人走在街上时，有人向路飞投来下流的视线，这种时候他通常都会狠狠瞪回去，而后拉着妹妹走开。  
从第一次发现这种视线以后，上下学他都会尽量去接送路飞，并且也不遗余力的培养放任路飞对于各种格斗运动的兴趣爱好，以至于到后来，路飞以体育毕业成为了op大学的学生之后，迅速以一方校霸出了名，周边几乎就没有能够打得过她的人存在，甚至群殴都无法搞定她一个。而这也都是后话了。

END.


End file.
